Ella es feliz
by kyoko-otaku
Summary: Ella lo dejo todo, por mi, pero soy feliz, por ella es feliz aqui a mi lado, Universo alterno .


Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, el único objetivo de esta historia es entretener. El argumento de la historia es de mi invención, y para poder usarlo o adaptarlo a otros personajes ruego se me pida permiso.

Ella lo dejo todo por mí, y yo no puedo darle ni una pequeña gusto. ¿Qué clase de novio soy?

**-Sasuke, ya te dije que me hiciste muy feliz**- Dijo la chica más bella de este planeta, y yo, tenía la suerte de tenerla recostada y desnuda en mi pecho, después de haberle hecho el amor.

**- Es solo que… quería darte una sorpresa, ¡pero el bocón de Naruto lo hecho todo a perder! , ese usuratoncachi. Algún día su torpeza le cobrara factura**- Dije haciendo un mohín frustrado.

**-Pero yo soy feliz tan solo estando a tu lado, y el hecho de que pensaras en mí, me hace todavía más feliz-** ¿Por qué ella tiene que ser tan perfecta?.

Había pasado la noche besando cada parte de su cuerpo, y ahora, mientras acaricio su espalda todavía no entiendo… ¿porque a mí? ¿Qué hice yo para merecerla a ella?

**-Sasuke, yo te amo y cada día que he pasado a tu lado, ha sido más feliz que toda una vida en casa de la honorable familia Haruno-** dijo ella resaltando su desprecio por su propio linaje.

Sakura es hija de un rico empresario de Japón, su madre murió al darla a luz, sin embargo, su padre se caso con una mujer detestable. Yo, en cambio, solo soy un pobre diablo huérfano, que tuvo la dicha de atenderla en el restaurante en que decidió celebrar en su cumpleaños número 16; Ella iba con sus amigas, y me entere de que era su cumpleaños cuando ordenaron un pastel especial en el menú, que era para cumpleañeras. Les lleve el pastel a su mesa, y también le deje un postre especial de fresas solo para ella, le dije que era cortesía del restaurante por ser su cumpleaños, pero en realidad la mitad de mi paga se fue en ese postre. Así de exclusivo era ese lugar, como lo era ella y todo en el mundo en el habitaba.

Me resigne a no verla nunca más, y me dolía, porque ella era alguien especial. No la conocía, solo sabía que me había enamorado de alguien que jamás se fijaría en mi. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al mirar la nota de la cuenta y encontrarme con su número telefónico. De principio pensé que era un juego para ella, que solo sería una conquista más. Pero no me importo, aunque fuese una vez, quería escuchar su voz diciendo mi nombre y por solo por un momento ella me mirara solo a mí.

La llame, y le pedí una cita, dispuesto a rogar, a ahorrar todo un mes para poder llevarla a algún lugar de su agrado. Estaba sorprendido con migo mismo, soy un hombre frio y orgulloso, curtido en la calle, un huérfano acostumbrado a las durezas de la vida y sin embargo una palabra de ella, una chica que no conocía, pero que me había enamorado, y si era preciso, yo me hincaría y rogaría por una mirada.

Contrario a lo que pensaba ella accedió salir con migo, pensaba llevarla a comer a un lugar caro y después llevarla a bailar a alguna discoteca de moda, claro que, para ello, pasaría hambre en el mes. A pesar de todo ella prefirió ir a un parque a tomar unos helados y luego quiso ir a mi departamento a prepararme algo de comer, me dio vergüenza llevarla ahí, era tan solo una cocina, un cuarto y un baño, aunque todo en perfecto orden, muy humilde para ella, pero me miro con unos suplicantes ojos, que me hicieron suspirar derrotado, listo para ser rechazado en cuanto conociera mi bajo nivel económico, abrí la puerta y la hice pasar.

Nuevamente sorprendiéndome, ella entro, sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba más consternada por qué no hubiera nada decente en mi alacena, que por la pobreza del lugar. Me llevo a rastras a un supermercado, compramos la despensa como si fuéramos recién casados, y mientras ella me daba un sermón acerca de la importancia de la nutrición, pensé que me encantaría tenerla siempre conmigo.

Mi Sakura volvió al día siguiente, y al siguiente también. Mantuvimos una relación en secreto de su padre durante dos años. Solo su amiga Hinata y mi mejor amigo Naruto se enteraron.

Un día mientras caminaba de regreso a casa dos sujetos enorme me jalaron a un callejón y me golpearon hasta la inconsciencia, luego me entere que esa fue la advertencia del padre de Sakura, que claramente decía "aléjate de mi hija",

Al día siguiente Sakura me vio mi rostro completamente mallugado, cuando no quise decirle quien había sido, ella ato cabos y, aun contra mi insistencia, corrió a reclamarle a su padre. Se peleo fuertemente con él, tomo sus cosas y vino con migo.

Han pasado dos años desde ese día, ahora tenemos 20 años. Ella y yo conseguimos una beca para la universidad, Sakura en diseño grafico y yo en administración y finanzas. Ambos trabajamos duro para mantener la economía de nuestro hogar. Odio verla trabajar de mesera, pero al menos es en una seria cafetería, a una hora decente, siempre la llevo y paso por ella también, ella es demasiado linda para su propia seguridad. Yo sigo trabajando en ese restaurante donde la conocí.

Y así llegamos al día de hoy; Su cumpleaños. Ahorre durante dos semanas y secretamente pase algunas hambres para poder hacerle una pequeña fiesta sorpresa, pero el bocón de Naruto lo estropeo diciéndole a Hinata, quien sin querer le comento a mi Sakura, quien termino trayendo el pastel. ¡¿Quién trae el pastel a su propia fiesta sorpresa?

**-Sasuke, ¿qué piensas?-** Dijo ella escrutando mis ojos**- No me salgas con ese cuento de "dejaste todo por mí y yo no soy capaz de … bla bla bla-** Dijo ella con un puchero adorable.

La bese tiernamente y tome aire para responder.

**-Es que es la verdad. Dejaste todo por mí, pero ya verás que algún día podre darte todo lo que llegaste a tener, me voy a graduar y te voy a comprar una linda y amplia casa con una pintoresca cerca blanca, en uno de esos fraccionamientos familiares y restringidos. Vamos a tener muchos hijos, y un perro. Y luego cada aniversario te voy a llevar a un playa, a cenar a un restaurante caro. Vas a tener solo lo mejor, te lo prometo**- Dije con determinación en mis ojos. Mientras con una mano sostenía su mejilla y con la otra acariciaba su espalda.

**-Sasuke, yo ya tengo lo mejor, porque te tengo a ti**- dijo con una deliciosa sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos, ese que me enamoró. Así que la bese, no supe cuanto tiempo, pero la bese tanto, que sus labios se hincharon, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y yo, tuve que volver a hacerle el amor.

…_.. 5 años después…_

-**Pero amor, estas embarazada y tienes que cuidarte-** dijo persuasivamente-**Tienes que cuidar a nuestra nena.-**

-**Va a ser un niño sasuke-** dije sonriendo- **y** **tengo cinco meses, no siete. Además solo estoy planchando tu traje para mañana, tienes una reunión importante.**

**-Pero yo puedo hacerlo mañana temprano**– Dijo mientras desconectaba la plancha ante mi seño fruncido. Después, sorpresivamente, me cargo en volandas y me llevo hasta nuestro cuarto donde me acostó y me cobijo como a una niña. Ambos en pijama y adentro de la cama, nos abrazamos y nos dimos un pequeño beso.

**-Buenas noches amor** – Dijo mi sasuke mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cuello- **Descansa bebe**- agrego acariciando mi vientre.

Si, Sasuke y yo nos graduamos hace dos años. Hace un año el empezó trabajar en la empresa sharingan, de exportación de partes de automóviles, donde el dueño es un viejo y sabio señor, llamado kakashi, cuyos hijos y esposa murieron en un accidente. El anciano kakashi vio en Sasuke a un joven confiable y honesto y lo convirtió en su aprendiz, y próximamente, a su retiro, en el presidente corporativo.

Yo estoy embarazada de cinco meses y hace 7 que sasuke y yo nos casamos. El tonto dijo que primero tendría que conseguir un trabajo digno para poder darme lo que me había prometido.

No entiende que yo encontré la felicidad desde hace mucho. Cuando nos casamos mi padre fue a la ceremonia, solo para pedirme perdón, yo lo he perdonado. Mi padre perdió mucha de su fortuna cuando su esposa, lo estafo y se llevo con el mucho de su dinero.

El tuvo que liquidar su empresa, y si bien le queda dinero para vivir cómodamente en su vejez, se quedo solo y triste, por ello accedí a verlo de vez en cuando. Sorprendentemente mi padre y Sasuke han aprendido a llevarse bien, incluso creo que se agradan. Cuando ambos se enteraron de mi embarazo se pusieron locos de contentos, debo decir que me miman demasiado.

Sasuke ya no puede evitar comprar cada cosa que ve para el bebe, que jura será niña. Mi padre también muere por que sea una nena: ambos concuerdan en que quieren una linda niña para malcriarla. Yo por mi parte quiero un precioso bebe, que se parezca a Sasuke.


End file.
